tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Came the Dawn
"Accept a ride now, axe questions later. A motorist picks up a woman stranded on the roadside in the rain." -- DVD description for the episode Plot In this episode, a woman on a date in a restaurant excuses herself to use the restroom only to be brutally murdered by an axe-wielding maniac moments later. Meanwhile, a wealthy man named Roger picks up a hitchhiker and thief named Norma and brings her back to his cabin where he tries to seduce her. Things heat up when Norma learns that Roger has a mysterious, jealous girlfriend and that there is a psychotic killer in the area. Opening Segment '' "Good evening, creeps and welcome aboard Tales From the Crypt scarelines flight 666. Offering direct service from your living room straight to hell. As we will be experiencing some tur-boo-lence, we recommend that you keep your seat belts fastened and your vomit bags handy. So slip on your dead-set and get ready for tonight's in-fright entertainment. It's a nasty tale about my favorite kind of ghouls, dread heads. I call it Came the Dawn."'' Closing Segment '' "Hmm. I know they say blondes have more fun, but you gotta admit redheads really know how to swing! So, till next time, kiddies I hope you'll excuse me but I've got a little private business to take care of. It's the only way to fry! I've always wanted to join the Mile Die Club!"'' Trivia * This episode is available on disc two of the Tales from the Crypt: The Complete Fifth Season DVD collection. * The Crypt Keeper alters his voice slightly in the opening sequence of this episode. He adopts a more nasally voice while imitating the cadence of a flight attendant. * This is the first work in the horror genre for director Uli Ede. It is also his only work on Tales from the Crypt. * This is Ron Finley's fourth episode on Tales from the Crypt as a screenplay writer. He works on five episodes of the series in total. * The director of photography for this episode is Rick Bota. This is his fifteenth episode on the series as a cinematographer. * Leading actress Brooke Shields is best known as a fashion model for Calvin Klein, as well as a film actress who first rose to stardom with the 1980 romance drama, The Blue Lagoon ''(not to be confused with the Black Lagoon, known to be frequented by a certain scaly big-lipped creature). In the horror genre, Brooke is also known for playing Karen Spages in the 1976 psycho-thriller ''Alice Sweet Alice. * This is the first work in the horror genre for actor Perry King. * Actor Michael J. Pollard is also known for playing the role of Stucky in the 2003 horror film, House of 1000 Corpses. * Axes are a very popular weapon in Tales from the Crypt episodes. Actress Amanda Plummer was known to swing an axe in the season one episode, "Lover Come Hack to Me". * This episode was first broadcast on the same day that principal filming on the 1994 biopic, Ed Wood, concluded. * Dismemberment is the process of hacking up a body into its various pieces, removing arms and legs and so forth. The murderer in this episode hacks up two women with an axe, though this is more implied than shown. Gallery Came-the-Dawn-tales-from-the-crypt-40706043-668-1000.jpg|Mike Vosburg's comic cover MV5BMTQ2NTM4MDc2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjk0MjY2MjE@._V1_.jpg|Roger MV5BMWIxYjM2ZTUtOTI2Yi00NWU2LWE1YzItMDQ2ZTU3YTI1YTllXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BYjM3MzM3NzMtOWUxOC00MTIyLWI5MzgtNTdiYjBiODNlMWQ2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg|Norma's car breaks down MV5BYzdhNWYyNmMtYWUzOC00ZmU1LWIzYjctYzZjOGQ0YTBkNmM1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg|Roger offers Norma a ride MV5BYTk5ODdlYzctM2VlOS00M2VhLTgwODYtZWQyZGI2ZDc2NzhjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BZDA1NGU0ZDctMmU1ZC00NGVlLTk5MmEtY2YzYTBiZDliNTQ0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg|Norma is impressed with Roger's ax MV5BM2RkNWFiYTEtNzYyNS00ZmE4LWFiYzgtM2ZkOGE2MTZkNmIwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjYxY2UzZjktNDMxMC00ZDA2LWJlODAtOTJmMGJhNThkMzQ3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg CTDhesmine.png MV5BOGY0NWZhOGMtMWEwNC00NWY5LTkzYjMtMDEzNjI0M2EyNTE5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg tales-from-the-crypt-lg (58).jpg Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 5 Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes